Assistant
The assistant is resident of Marblopolis Studio World and a supporting character of Wombatman. Cartoon The assistant is quite attractive. She has a beautiful voice, nice figure and looks something like an octopoid version of Dolly Parton. When she saw Simon Belmont it was love at first sight, though the feeling was not at all mutual. She called him a dreamboat, jumped into his arms, winked at him, and puckered up her lips so he could kiss her. Simon just stated that he was interested in acting so she offered to be his groupie, assistant, or someone with whom he could practice romantic kissing scenes. Simon seemed grossed out, most likely because she was an anthropomorphic octopus and not a human. Much later, when Simon was checking himself out in a mirror, the assistant spotted him and asked if anyone called for make-up. She ignored everyone else and slithered after him. (It's pretty obvious that this is just an excuse to get him alone in a make-up room, where the only make-up she'll apply to his face is from her lipstick during a make-out session.) Simon ran away with the assistant in hot pursuit. Kevin ended the episode with the joke "That's a wrap," leaving the audience to think that there's a possibility that the assistant will get her tentacles (and lips) on Simon before the day is over. Appearances *I Wish I Was a Wombatman Gallery 20170419_221928-1.jpg|"Help!" 20170419_222117-1.jpg|"Somebody save us!" 20170419_222230-1.jpg|"Ugh what a ride!" 20170419_222353-1.jpg|"So who is that gorgeous hunk of man?" File:20170419 222452-1.jpg |"Ooooh! Well hello Simon Belmont!" File:20170419 222549-1.jpg |"You may kiss your future bride!" File:20170419 225215-1.jpg |"I'm in love!" 20170419_222643-1.jpg|"Mama's going in for the kill!" 20170419_222739-1.jpg|"Take me now!" 20190108_151910.jpg|"How about a little kiss?" *kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss* 20170419_222832-1.jpg|*kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *smooch* *kiss* *kiss* *smack* 20190108_151822.jpg|"I'll whisper sweet nothings in your ear, sweetheart!" 20190108_151718.jpg|"Can't take my eyes off you cutie pie!" File:20170419 222949-1.jpg |*kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* 20190108_151603.jpg|"That chin is a win!" *smooch* File:20170419 223047-1.jpg |"Wow you're such a good dancer! Let's Tango!" 20170419_223131-1.jpg|"It's hickey time! Mmmmwa!" 20190108_151508.jpg|"Give me some sugar baby!" 20190108_151426.jpg|"I love being in your big strong arms my darling!" 20190108_151344.jpg|"My heart is beating so fast lover boy! Hubba hubba hubba!" File:20170419 223336-1.jpg |"You're a dreamboat! Vavavavoom! Let me take you to a dressing room!" 20170419_224039-1.jpg|"I love you Simon Belmont! You take my strawberry scented breath away!" File:20170419 224358-1.jpg |"You can raid my castle any time Belmont baby! Kiss me you fool!" 20190108_151259.jpg|"I think Simon is checking me out! Yoo-hoo! Come and get it lover boy!" 20170419_221648-1.jpg|"How can I work when Simon's the only thing on my mind?" 20190806_013450.jpg|"Peek-a-boo! Simon I want you!" 20190806_013226.jpg|"Oh papa come to mama!" 20190806_013126.jpg|"Hello my muscle bound baby!" Snapshot20120407181910.jpg|"Um, anyone call for make-up?" (The only make-up I'm applying to his face is my lipstick during a make-out session!) 20190806 013044.jpg|"I'm all yours you lucky boy!" 20190806_012946.jpg|"Hold me! Kiss me! Ravage me!" 20190111_215741.jpg|"Mmmm what a man! Woof!" File:20170419 221013-1.jpg |"Oh my heaving chest! I want you bad Belmont! Growl!" 20170419_221212-1.jpg|"Don't by shy you bashful boy! I'm gonna rock your world!" File:20170419 221329-1.jpg |"Heading toward the Warp Wagon? Catch you in the backseat lover lips!" *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* 20190806_012916.jpg|"I'm never going to stop chasiing you you silly boy!" *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* * kiss* Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Females